thegreatrulerfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavenly Evil Monarch
Heavenly Cthulhu or the Heavenly Evil Monarch is the strongest villain in the Great Ruler series. The God of all Fiend Clans, he was the first Demon to step foot into the Great Thousand World. During the ancient times, half of the Great Thousand World was invaded and taken by the Fiends. Afterwards, the Immortal Emperor the strongest in the Great Thousand World and the first to ever step into the Ranker realm, sacrificed his life to seal the Heavenly Cthulhu for 49,000 years within the North Desolate Grave. When he broke free from the seal many years later, he clashed with the Martial Ancestor, and the Flame Emperor, who both stepped into the Ranker stage right in front of him . As the fight ensued, the Monarch Revealed he could now use five eyes, not 4 eyes like before when he fought against the Immortal Emperor, confirmed by the Undying Lord who was there for that fight. They fought until the Heavenly Evil Monarch revealed his plans. The real reason he was sealed by the Immortal Emperor was two pronged, the World Supression severely limited his martial prowess, only allowing him the use of four eyes/pupils out of nine . The second reason was he needed time, to bend and assimilate the laws of power of the Great Thousand World so that he could use his full potential, so with the Immortal Emperor sacrificing himself in body and soul to use them to seal the Monarch, it gave him the perfect opportunity to do so. He told the two Rankers that although he could not open all nine of his eyes at that moment, it would take him no longer than 5 years, so he decided to pay a price to use six eyes and created a barrier that separated all of his Fiend Clans from the Great Thousand World and ordered the retreat. He mocked the people from the Great Thousand World that these five years would be the last mercy that they would receive from him. (buffer to be deleted once information is corrected with current translation terms and story) The duo was no longer a match for him after he had completely recovered and further cultivated his eyes. Eventually, he had trouble facing the Flame Emperor, Martial Ancestor and Mu Chen at the same time, thus he sacrificed his nine eyes and his lifespan to use the tenth eye. Mu Chen then merged with his clones so as to gain enough power to leave his full name in the Sky Rankings. After Mu Chen did it, Mu Chen suppressed the Heavenly Cthulhu, forcing it to self-destruct, causing overwhelming Demonic currents to sweep towards the Great Thousand World. The Heavenly Cthulhu was later even further suppressed by Mu Chen who ascended to The Great Ruler stage and was using the battle will of all the Great Thousand World inhabitants, and thus commanded the Fiend Clans to retreat and decided to flee for his life. Before he could flee far, however, Mu Chen had gathered the battle will into a single streamer, which pierced his tenth eye, thus in the process killing him. Finally, Mu Chen used his Divine Pagoda to suppress the Demonic Aura as it could potentially pollute the spiritual energy of the Universe. Trivia * During ancient times, he was powerful enough to kill the Immortal Emperor with a simple breath but, due to World Suppression, he was only able to fight with him to a standstill. * His Cultivation Realm is dictated by how many eyes he can open at a time. * The Heavenly Evil Monarch used a secret technique and it allowed him to open a tenth eye, completely overwhelming the Lin Dong, Xiao Yan, and Mu Chen. References Category:Demon Characters Category:Strongest Ancestors Category:Fiend Clans